


Satellite

by Orange



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange/pseuds/Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another satellite, drifting in the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite

GC: SO YOU M4R4THON3D TH3 3NT1R3 S3R13S 4G41N?  
CG: YES? IS THERE SOMETHING GLARINGLY WRONG WITH THAT?   
CG: FUCK IT'S LIKE EVERY TIME I SHOW AN INTEREST IN SOMETHING NOW.  
CG: "4RE Y0U W47CHIING IIT 4GAIN? RE477Y?"  
GC: TH4TS NOT 3V3N CLOS3 TO HOW 1 TYP3!  
CG: WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MATTER? THE DUBIOUS "SENTIMENT" OF THE STATEMENT REMAINS PERFECTLY INTACT.   
GC: AW, 1M JUST WORR13D 4BOUT YOU, LOV3 L4RV4!  
CG: DAMN IT, THAT IS IT.  
CG: STAY IN YOUR FUCKING TREEHOUSE MAUSOLEUM OF PLUSHY EXECUTION, YOU HORRIFYING STUFFED DRAGON LYNCH MOB OF ONE.  
CG: MEANWHILE, I'LL GAZE WISTFULLY AT THE STARS AND WRITE FLORID EARTH SLAM POETRY.  
CG: IS THAT BETTER?  
GC: OH KARKAT, TH4T SOUNDS SOOOO ROM4NT1C  
CG: AUGH.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] --   
  
Damn it. Damn everything, damn himself for ever managing to make it out of his trials alive so he would live to deal with a blind girl's bullshit. Wait, could it be that he actually wanted to write some poetry, even a little? No. The hell if he was going to be writing  _slam poetry_  any time soon. Still, he probably wouldn't be looking at the stars any time soon either. Not intently, and not on purpose; obviously they were still  _there_.   
  
Some of them, anyway.  
  
Truth be told, Karkat really had spent nearly a quarter of a sweep watching reruns of his favorite TV shows. After he ran out of things to watch, he even turned to some of the Earth movies he had appearified a while back. Not too long after, he decided finally that Earth films were a horrible idea, much less watching them, and there was no way in backflipping fuck anyone would get him to watch an entire movie about some little iron woobie trash compactor with eyes like a robotic baby seal larva.  
  
He kept looping back through all the movies and shows he had watched before, and when it was all said and done, he didn't even really enjoy most of it. Some of those shows were downright horrible. Awful. Fucking monstrously terrible, to be blunt.  
  
But he didn't really care. It was getting to see all those trolls, on all kinds of different continents and planets and beyond, that Karkat really enjoyed watching. It did make him... wistful, yeah; in the end it made him wretchedly wistful.  
  
Because all of them are filming an halfhearted enactment of some script, on some set, on ships barreling through the cosmos on their way to dominate another species-- all to make sure they didn't die of boredom on the way. Shit, sometimes they film on location on a planet. While they conquer it.  
  
"They" being the adults. The grown-ups. The lucky mothergrubfuckers, who made it past ascension, who got to _leave_ without being culled.   
  
They get to have all the fun-- or at least, fun is the easiest way to put it, the best way to think about it. When he thinks of all the _life_ these shitty actors got to lead, all the places they got to see and quadrants they fill and empty, he gets so "angsty", and rants and screams and fuck everything because that's so  _normal_  for him to do in the first place that nobody gives it a second thought when he shuts up and turns away--  
  
And why should they. They're all having fun here. They can build whatever they want. Terezi can have her own little nerdy kingdom of roleplay, Gamzee can have some idiot cirque de dumbfuck. Whatever.  
  
But Karkat? Well, fuck. He just wants to leave. He wants the chances that everyone that came before him got to have, and he never will, because all of existence has boiled down to nothing. Nothing but nonsense fucking planets, with nonsense fucking monsters, in the smack dab middle of fuck all paradox space that he can never escape:   
  
The fucking Medium.


End file.
